Wireless communications provide nearly ubiquitous communication connectivity in the United States. A large portion of the population of the United States possess a mobile communication device. In many cases, mobile communication devices may be purchased at a discounted price subsidized by wireless service providers. Many users may replace their mobile communication devices about every two years to upgrade to more fully functional and/or more aesthetically pleasing mobile communication devices. The technological sophistication of users of mobile communication devices ranges from those who merely want to use their mobile communication device to access plain old telephone service (POTS) to those who have high speed data service plans and use their mobile communication device to access the Internet.